


Him

by PaperbackWanderer



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cigarettes, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Shotgunning, barcelona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperbackWanderer/pseuds/PaperbackWanderer
Summary: Everything about John is just so intoxicating. He's an addiction, like cigarettes.He's also an asshole who takes jokes too far, but that's okay with Brian, sometimes.
Relationships: Brian Epstein/John Lennon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Him

"Thanks for dinner, Ep," John said, flashing a grateful smile as Brian held the hotel room door for him. Eppy bit his lip, following John into the room and closing the door behind them. He crossed the room and sat in the swivel chair at the desk, crossing his legs elegantly, a soft smile adorning his face. The guitarist just flopped onto one of the beds. 

"You're welcome, John," the manager hummed quietly, "this is turning out to be a very nice vacation."

"Aye, truly is. Want a fag?" John asked, lighting himself one. He groaned, pulling himself off the bed and opening the door to the balcony so he could blow his smoke out. 

"I'd shotgun it," Brian joked in a noncommittal tone, immediately followed by a soft barking laugh at John's mock-scandalized expression. 

"Of bleedin' course you would, Bri," Lennon chuckled, as he whistled the smoke out of his mouth into the hotel room, at Eppy, causing the manager to fuss.

"Was only joking, boy, now get onto the veranda, quit blowing smoke in!" he shooed a laughing guitarist out onto the deck, shutting the door behind him. Brian sat down in one of the chairs, -- John smoked easily over the railing. The younger man shivered slightly at the cool evening breeze, and Eppy laughed at him. John just grinned and flipped him off with his free hand, which made Brian laugh even harder. 

"Oh, sod off," John sighed smoke into the air, and Brian watched, transfixed, as the grey wisps tumbled from John's perfect lips and into the night air, dissipating as the wind swept them away.

"Don't be sour," he warned, taking off his sport coat and holding it out for the smoker. John chuckled and took it gratefully, letting Brian hold his cigarette while he put the jacket on. Eppy flashed a mischievous look while he took a long drag for himself. Lennon just watched as Brian's eyes fluttered slightly, clearly enjoying himself, before handing the cigarette back to John and sighing out the smoke.

"You want one," observed John, smirking softly. Eppy chuckled, and crossed his arms for a moment, before uncrossing them. 

"I'm not going to steal one of your cigarettes, John," he rolled his eyes fondly, standing up and leaning his elbows on the railing. John scoffed, and a tiny bit of smoke puffed out of his mouth.

"What's mine is yours. You know that," he said, flashing Brian a look that the elder had a hard time placing. "Anyroad, we can share. Or shotgun," he suggested slyly.

"I was _kidding_ , John," Eppy huffed, blushing despite himself. Lennon handed him the cigarette anyway, and he took a grateful drag. John couldn't help but stare at Brian's face, -- he was beautiful, somehow, he was the picture of sheer elation as his eyes rolled back in his head just slightly, and his chest swelled. He held the smoke for a little longer than necessary, sighing it out happily before handing the cigarette back to John.

"You haven't smoked much since we got here, have you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You're inhalin' it like a dying man, Epstein," John laughed out smoke, which made Brian chuckle softly.

"I didn't want to stop our sightseeing to grab myself a pack... and I left my lighter at home," he admitted, sheepishly worrying his bottom lip. John shoved the cigarette back at him, again, smiling prettily when Brian took it from him with a tiny quirk of his lips.

"There you are, son, don't starve yourself," he chided, putting his hand on Brian's upper back and running his thumb gently along the spine. Eppy froze for a moment and almost coughed on his drag, so John put his hand back on the railing between them. Brian ducked his head.

"Sorry, I just... didn't expect it," he mumbled, handing John his cigarette back.

"I know," John went with, ashing the smoke over the railing. Brian couldn't help but smile a bit at that.

"Thank you for wanting to come on holiday with me, John," he said suddenly, eyes twinkling in the Barcelona twilight. Lennon stared for a moment too long, -- he couldn't help it. Brian looked... stunning, the way his hair blew gently but stayed in its perfect curls, the warm and deep reddish glow on his cheeks, his gentle face lightly flushed. John's brain staggered slightly at that train of thought, and he coughed and jumped back into real time.

"Well, yeah. 's more fun than Tenerife," he smirked, prompting a tiny, incredulous huff from Brian. 

"You're so interesting, you know, boy," he chuckled, shaking his head, causing his curly hair to bounce. John wanted to run his hands through it. 

"I think your idea of interesting is why everyone else hates me, Eppy," he huffed, crushing the spent filter into the ash tray. "Dunno if interesting is a good thing,"

Brian didn't respond for a moment, so John pulled the pack out of the pocket of his jeans, shaking it like you might shake a bag of treats in front of a dog. "Wanna split another?" he offered. "I'm team shotgun, though, if you are," he teased.

" _Oh my God,_ " Eppy complained, knocking John lightly about the head, "are you ever going to get over that?" 

"Nope!" John laughed loudly, lighting up a new one. Brian sighed, though he was smiling.

"You make one joke, just one, and it gets held over your head forever," he said, laying his chin on his hand. "I'm never trying humor again, really, I'm not!" he squeaked, unable to keep the grin off his face as John laughed and choked on his puff. "Oi, careful son," he smacked John between his shoulder blades, which only made the younger man laugh harder and cough more.

"Br- Brian!" he gasped, laughing and coughing up smoke rather violently.

"Dear me, boy, don't die. I'd have to replace John Lennon, do you know?" he took the cigarette from the guitarist's limp hand, dragging from it lazily. "That'd be a nightmare," he muttered over the loud wheezing noises his companion was making. "No one compares, you know. They all wish they did," he sighed, the smoke disappearing fast with the breeze.

"Aye," John spluttered, and Brian just smiled.

"Cheeky," he said, smoking again. He couldn't help the pleasurable expression on his face, but John didn't really want him to. He'd usually looked a little bored smoking, you know. And John almost thought that nonchalance sexy, though he didn't like thinking about that too much. But the way Brian's eyes glazed and his face flushed while he held the smoke in his lungs for as long as he could was simply something else, and John was losing his ability to ignore the terrible ideas it gave him. 

Oh, fuck it.

He'd lost it.

Grabbing a fistful of Brian's shirt, he yanked the older man to him, slamming their lips together just as Eppy was about to exhale. He parted his lips against Brian's enough to accept the smoke, while a shellshocked Epstein just sighed into his mouth helplessly, arms out slightly as if he wasn't sure what to do with them. John wrapped his arms around Brian's back, tangling one in his hair, so Eppy elected to ghost his hands over John's sides, his brain in a whirlwind. The guitarist hummed pleasantly into the kiss, little wisps of smoke fluttering out from where their mouths weren't quite attached, the lack of oxygen turning them both dizzy.

John broke off, a triumphant look on his face. Brian just looked confused, both of them sighing out the remaining smoke in their lungs. The younger man chuckled gently, and took the cigarette from Brian's hand. 

"Aren't you gonna shotgun with me?" he complained. Eppy looked incredulous, but he just sighed.

"You want to do this?" he asked softly, eyes downcast, but wide and sparkly. John smiled around his cigarette, nodding as he dragged from it. He set it in the ashtray and grabbed Brian's arms, putting them around his lower back, before kissing him. Eppy shuddered as John dragged his hands though his curly, black hair and tugged slightly, forcing the manager to open his mouth and accept the smoke. Brian obediently breathed in, finding rhythm with John rather quickly. 

Eppy let his arms relax slightly where John had placed them, looped on the small of his back, letting John walk him backwards until his head hit the wall. He moaned helplessly at the soft pain, sighing the smoke back into John's mouth. The guitarist grew a little impatient with the slow and careful pace he was allowing Brian to control, so he dropped his left hand to grip Brian's thigh tightly, prompting a soft noise, and licked over the manager's bottom lip.

He gasped and tilted his head, trying to take in as much smoke as he could but shivering deliciously as John's tongue invaded his mouth. He gave up control almost instantly, sighing the smoke out of his nose so he could focus on kissing the younger man. John hummed in acknowledgement as he tangled his tongue with Brian's, sneaking his hand from Brian's thigh to his ass and groping him suddenly. He moaned loudly into Lennon's mouth, his hands spasming uselessly where the guitarist had put them earlier.

John almost purred, the delicious noises Eppy was letting out spurring him on. He loved those sounds in Brian's mouth, he decided, and he wanted to hear more. He smirked a little into their kiss, wrapping his companion's soft curls tightly around his right fingers. He wondered what other little sounds his manager might make.

And with that thought, he pulled. _Hard._

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally gonna follow this up with smut but I didn't really like it so lmk if you want me to try again and I might


End file.
